Somebody To Love Me
by Cassandra1994
Summary: No one knows what I was going through. No one suspects anything. No one would believe me even if I told them. Someone always has it worse than you. That's what kept me going. "I didn't realize how hard life was then. It's like a big ass game of poker; you win some and you lose some. But you never know how bad you lost until it's too late."
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Camp Rock**_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_**Story:**__ This is Mitchie's first day at Camp Rock. All of Connect 3 came back to Camp Rock not just because of Shane's attitude, but because they missed being "normal". The story starts off when on the first day in Browns class. Shane didn't hear Mitchie sing "This is me" in the Mess Hall, Mitchie didn't lie about her mom, and Nate and Jason are there too._

_I haven't really though everything through so you will be reading as I make everything up. Feel free so give me your opinion on anything. If you like it tell me, if you have it tell me why and I will see if I can make it better, if you want to see something happen tell me. Reviews help me with the storyline and gives me inspiration about what you want to see and gives me a boost to start writing the next chapter._

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Whoa," Brown said as he came through the door and everyone stopped playing music and dancing to sit in their seats and face him. "If the class is a rockin', I'm glad I came knocking." We laughed at him. So far he seemed like a cool instructor. "So, let's see what I'm working with this year." He looked around the classroom. "Who wants to sing first?" Everybody hand went up before he could even finish his sentence. I leaned over to the left, scratched my head and looked around the classroom hoping he would over look me. "Eenie, meenie, you."

His finger stopped on me. "Me?" I pointed to myself hoping he would say no.

"Can't argue with finger."

"I'll do it!" Tess said volunteered from in front of me.

"Ah, no. The finger picked her." I slowly walked in front of the class and stood next to Brown. "Right, let it rip." I started mumbling the song, but Brown stopped me within 10 seconds. "Alright, I know you are singing a solo, but it's _so low_ I can't hear you. Alright so sing it louder."

A quiet laugh went around the room, but I was still able to hear it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I belted out the lyrics I wrote just yesterday.

_Who will I be?__  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?__  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?_

"It's not bad." Brown said coming up to me. "Not bad at all. Is that an original?"

"Yea, but it's mine, but—"

"No buts, it's good. Let me have it, high five." I let out my breath of air and slapped our hands together.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After my morning class I went walking around the secluded part of camp to clear my head. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even know I was walking into the wooded area of the camp that was off limits to campers. After walking for a while I heard a faint strumming of a guitar and soft singly.

When I got closer I could make out the words they were singing. I stopped walking and hid behind a tree and listened. Whoever he was, he could sing really well and the song he was singing was meaningful. I could tell it was something extremely personal to him. I could hear it in his voice.

Feeling guilty for ease dropping I was going to turn around and try to find my way back to camp by myself, but I felt something with eight legs craw down my back. I couldn't breathe. I hated spiders. A loud scream left my mouth and I ran towards the dock fanning out my shirt trying to make it fall.

"Get it off! Get it off, get it off, get it off!" I closed my eyes still fanning out my shirt.

He ran over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Spider…Tree…Shirt…Get it off!" I screamed again and he ran behind me. I felt him lift up my shirt and take the spider off. I whipped my tears off my face and turned around to face him. When I looked up he held out the spider for me to see. I screamed again and slapped his hand away causing the spider do in the water. "Don't do that!" I yelled at him whipping more tears off my face.

"Look I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't know you would react the way you did."

"If I'm running and screaming because a spider is on me _why_ would you think I wanted to see it up close and personal?" I him snapped at him and walk started walking away.

"Hey, what's your name?" He yelled after me.

"I'm not telling you!" I yelled back before disappearing in the woods.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

I walked around for 30 minutes trying to find my way back to camp when I gave up and walked back to the dock.

"Back so soon?" He asked not looking up from his guitar.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"You were walking the wrong way so I figured you had to come back sooner or later." He got up and walked to me. "Are you going to tell me your name?"

"No I'm not. Just tell me the way back to camp and we don't have to talk to each other ever again."

"Tell me you name and I'll tell you mine." He was seriously trying to bargain with me.

"I already know you name and I just want to get back to camp."

"You still have to tell me your name."

"If I tell you my name you have to play me the song you were playing earlier. Deal?" I asked sticking my hand out.

He looked at me before smiling and reached out for my hand. "Deal. I think we got off on the wrong foot, so can we start over?"

I nodded my head fighting off a smile. "Mitchie Torres." I said sticking my hand out again and we both chuckled.

"Nate Black." He shook my hand once again.

I walked over to the bench and he followed picking up his guitar. "What is it called?" I asked before he started playing.

"Who I am." I looked at his hands once he started strumming the guitar, but once he started singing I focused on his face and he closed his eyes.

_I want someone to love me__  
For who I am__  
I want someone to need me__  
Is that so bad?__  
I wanna break all the madness__  
But it's all I have.__  
I want someone to love me__  
For who I am_

_**I closed my eyes and just let the lyrics flow through me. I could feel his eyes on my but I was too focused on the sound of his voice. I could relate to what he was saying and that made the words all the more meaningful.**_

_Nothing makes sense, nothing makes sense anymore__  
Nothing is right, nothing is right when you're gone.__  
I'm losing my breath, I'm losing my right to be wrong__  
I'm frightened to death, I'm frightened that I won't be strong_

_**I started tapping my foot against the wood in tune with the beat and making little nods with my head.**_

_I want someone to love me__  
For who I am__  
I want someone to need me__  
Is that so bad?__  
I wanna break all the madness__  
But it's all I have__  
I want someone to love me__  
For who I am_

_**I opened my eyes and leaned my head back and looked at the clear blue sky. This was my new favorite song, but I would never tell him that.**_

_I'm shaking it off, I'm shaking off all of the pain.__  
You're breaking my heart, breaking my heart once again_

_**I started humming the course with him when he reached it. When I looked at his face I smiled seeing the pure joy written all over his face.**_

_I want someone to love me__  
For who I am__  
I want someone to need me__  
Is that so bad?__  
I wanna break all the madness__  
But it's all I have__  
I want someone to love me__  
For who I am_

_**When he reached the guitar solo I watched his hands move over the strings fascinated. I could play the guitar, but not like that.**_

_(GUITAR SOLO)__  
(Are you gonna love me, Yeah)__  
(For who I am)_

_**When the course started again I started singing along with him still looking down at his hand. I didn't even realize he stopped singing and was listening to me until he stopped playing.**_

_I want someone to love me__  
For who I am__  
I want someone to need me__  
Is that so bad?__  
I wanna break all the madness__  
But it's all I have__  
I want someone to love me__  
For who I am___

Yeah, who I am.

When he finished he placed his guitar behind him and we sat in silence for a while looking out into the water.

"Did you like it?" He asked after a while.

I nodded my head smiling. "I loved it. Is it new?" I never heard it before so I really wanted to know.

"No. I'm not recording it either." He said. "I sing it when I need to clear my head, when it gets stressful, when I have no one to talk to, or if I'm just having a bad day." He laughed. "Now that I think about it, I sing that song a lot." He rubbed the back of his neck, something people do when they get nervous.

"Why did you write it?" I was curious. I know it was an important song to him and I could respect than, but I couldn't help myself from asking anyway.

"It's hard to trust people when you're famous. You think you can trust someone with you secrets and the next thing you know it's plastered all over the internet, talk shows, and front page on every magazine. I want to have someone outside of business and family to talk to about my problems and not have it public, someone who knows my fears, and won't judge me." I looked over at him and I saw a wistful look on his face as he stared at nothing. "I want someone to love me for who I am as a person, not my career. I want her to love Nathaniel Black the boy who grew up poor without any money or food every day. Not Nate from Connect 3. That's only a fraction of who I am and what I have been through." He looked out at the water and ran his hand through his curly hair and sighed. "I was only able to come here in the first place because Shane begged Brown to let me come for free."

I leaned a little towards him amazed that he was telling me this. "For a 17 year old, you have been through a lot."

He nodded his head in agreement, "You don't even know the half of it."

"Do you think you will find Ms. Right?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know." He looked down at the grown deep in thought. "I want to, but I stopped believing in fairytales a long time ago."

"I know what you mean." He looked up at me surprised and I stared at the water. "Growing up I use to believe I would be like Cinderella. I would dream about my wedding to Prince Charming." I chuckled to myself thinking back to when I was younger. "I had the whole thing planed out; a snow white ball gown that had a strapless sweet heart neckline. Of course in my fantasy I had her body, which means I had bigger boobs, but that's so not going to happen." I took a quick glance over at him and he had a small smile on his face. "I dad would walk me down the ale. I had the whole nine yards. Perfect husband, preface kids, perfect life etc.

"I didn't realize how hard life was then. It's like a big ass game of poker; you win some and you lose some. But you never know how bad you lost until it's too late." I closed my eyes hoping I could keep my tears from falling. I couldn't help but think about my life at home. On the surface everything was fine, but under it my life was my personal hell. "No matter how many half assed cards you are handed there is always someone who has it worse than you. That's the way I think about it. Someone always has it worse than you." I shut my eyes even tighter trying to stop the flashes I was having.

_Yelling. Cursing. Hitting. Pain. Abuse. Cutting. Molestation. Touching. Pain. Bulling. Degrading. Physical, emotional, sexual, and mental abuse. _

No one knows what I was going through. No one suspects anything. No one would believe me even if I told them. _Someone always has it worse than you._ That's what kept me going.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Nate clapped in my face. I buried my problems in myself like I always do and placed a smile on my face. "Sorry, I spaced out." I faked laughed at myself. "Anyway, I use to believe in fairytales too, but life is unexpected and you've got to play with the hand you've got; good or bad. Music is my personal escape from my problems. It doesn't stop the problems, but it sure as hell help."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_**So, how do you like it? You've got a little inside on Mitchie's home life, but not much. Tell me if I should continue writing this story. It's a Nitchie (Nate and Mitchie) story. Shane might be an ass in this story; I haven't really figured anything out. **_

_**If you guys like it and want me to continue writing it will probably be undated irregular because of Cheating Boyfriend, Newfounf Love. **_

_**Let me know what you think please! I need to know your opinions on this story to see if I should go on or not.**_

_**Songs were…Who I Am: Nick Jonas and the Administration and Who Will I Be: Demi Lovato.**_

…_**:::Cassandra1994:::…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Camp Rock**_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_**CullenClan25**__**: I wrote you a private message on how you can up load your own story. It's step by step. Let me know if you need any more help.**_

_**Sophie**__**: I love smitchie stories too, but I also have a think for nitchie.**_

_**CaitlynGeller4ever**__**: This story came to mind when I was listening to Who I Am. I put the abuse and family drama in at the last minute. 1) Because it would spice up the story a little. 2) Every female in my family went through some form of domestic abuse and/or sexually abused. I am the only one (17) who hasn't and my baby sister (7). Even my other little sister was sexually abused when she was younger (13). 3) I know a lot of people out there who go through a lot on an everyday basis. My mother was sexually abused for three years by her uncle and older cousin and later was abused by my father for a little over 18 years (No, they are not together anymore). And yes Caitlyn will be coming in soon.**_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_**(AN: Caitlyn and Mitchie have not met yet)**_

"Are you going to show me the way back to camp?" I asked after we sat a while in silence.

"Well, the simplest way is to just walk along the water until you see the camp. You didn't even have to enter the woods." He said before he started laughing at me.

"Seriously?" I was dumbfounded. I spent over an hour out here and I could have been back at camp. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

He shrugged his shoulders like it didn't matter. "I wanted to talk to you."

"You know if I get in trouble it's totally your fault." I said like I was joking, but I was totally serious.

"Why would you get in trouble? It's not like you skipping class."

"My mom is the cook here. We got a major discount so she said I could come, plus we needed the money. It's like a win, win, win, loose, loose situation."

He laughed at my word choice. "How is that?"

"Win, win, win because 1) I didn't have to stay home with my dad. 2) I didn't have to stay home where I have no friends. 3) My mom is getting paid and we need it. I am too, but I talked to Brown and asked him to not put my money with my mom and just add up all of my hours and pay my on the last day and he said yes. Loose, loose because 1) I have to work with my mom. 2) I have to room with my mom."

"So, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you don't like spending time with your mother." He chuckled at me.

"I don't really get along with either my mom or dad." I smiled playfully at him.

"Why? I love my mom. She's the only family I have."

"I'm a teenager." I laughed hoping he would believe me. "It's my job to not get along with my parents." I got up and he followed strapping his guitar over his shoulder. Together we started walking back to camp side by side.

"How come you don't have any friends at home?"

"What is this 20 question?" I asked smiling.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He looked down at his feet as we walked.

"I don't know." I said after a while in silence. "I'm Mitchie Torres; the girl with no money or anyone to talk to in school. People just don't like me I guess." He glanced up at me. "You got use to it after a few years. I just figured they had some reason not to like me. I had one friend, but she would talk about behind my back, tell the whole school my secrets, make rumors and spread lies about me etc. so I just figured it was better to not have any friends than someone pretending to be my friend."

"What's your school like?"

"How about we make a promise? Whatever we say to each other _only_ stays between us." I look over at him and he nods his head. "Besides, it's nice talking to someone who knows nothing about you and won't judge you."

"I promise Mitchie. My lips are sealed."

I nodded my head at him and answer his question. "School sucks. Since I live in a small town, everyone knows everybody, so I'm like a universal target there. I'm bullied constantly, pushed down, hair pulled, thrown into lockers, and my clothes always end up missing in gym. I get hit, kicked, and everything in between." I had no clue why I was telling him my personal life, but it was nothing no one already knew so it wasn't really a problem. I could live through school, even with all of the bulling; it's my home life that's going to end up killing me.

"Do you have anyone to talk to?" His voice sounded worried and when I looked into his eyes I saw concern.

"Don't worry about me Nate. I know how to handle myself and I can make it through school. My music helps me with a lot of my problems."

"You have me too now. Even after camp; I mean, if you haven't spilled out any of my secrets to camp or on the internet, you'll have me to talk to." He laughed, but I could see he was serious and was worried that I would tell someone.

"The same goes for you. I don't trust people easily and I trust you. So don't screw it up of I will never forgive you."

We walked the rest of the way back to camp in silence.

When we reached the edge of camp Nate pulled on my arm stopping me from walking further.

"Do you have to work in the kitchen?"

"Yea, I'm already late so I'll probably have to work over time to make up for the lost time."

"Have fun with that Mitchie." He chuckled. "But I'm serious, if you need me I want you to come get me and talk to me. You are the first person I'm trusting in a long time and I want you to trust me too."

"I promise." I smiled at him and turned around and walked away.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

When I walked into the kitchen I could already tell my mom was pissed.

"Where the hell were you?" She didn't raise her voice which sent chills down my spine.

"I was talking to Brown. He wanted to talk to me about my singing in class today." I answered without hesitating.

She walked out the back door and followed. When the door closed behind us she slapped me in the face causing me to fall on the ground. "Don't lie to me Mitchie!"

I could feel the sting of tear build up behind my eyes, but I refuse to let her see me cry. I almost never cried in front of her or my _father_. "I'm not lying _mother_." I spit out standing back up.

She back handed my against my face and blood filled my mouth. "Brown was just here asking if I had seen you." I leaned against the cabin and spit the blood out of my mouth toward her. "You know I called your father." She taunted me and I froze. "He found an assistant to take over the shop for him over the summer and he's coming _here_ to help me with the cooking since our daughter is going around fucking the campers. He will be here just in time to _help_ you sleep."

I just stood there leaning against the cabin when she walked back into the kitchen. I didn't know what to do. The only reason why I wanted to come here and deal with my mother was to get away from my father; and now he was coming here to fuck up my life some more.

My legs started to shake. I fell down to my knees while bury my head in my hand crying. I couldn't deal with both of my parents in the same room.

I whipped my face and ran to Brown's office. Without knocking I burst in and interrupted his meeting with Dee.

"I need another room." I said when I ran into the room.

"Mitchie, what are you talking about?" Brown came from behind his desk and stood in front of it.

"I _need_ another room." I started pacing in front of him. "I don't care where I sleep, but I am _not_ sleeping in the same room as my mother and father. I'll room with Tess if I have to, anywhere but not with my parents. You have to have an extra bed somewhere. If you don't I don't care I'll just sleep outside." I was freaking out and I couldn't stop. Tears fell down my face and they wouldn't stop. "I came here to get away from him and now he's coming here and I _can't_ deal with this right now Brown. _Please,_ just move me." I collapsed on the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest and cried.

Brown sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. "I do have an extra cabin. It's in the middle of Connect 3's cabins." He rubbed my back and I slowly stopped crying. "You can move your things out of the cabin with your mom as soon as you leave here, but you will be in the cabin by yourself. Is that alright puppet?"

I nodded my head, whipped my face, and got up. "Thank you Brown. And I'm sorry for asking you for so much. First I ask you for my own check for working in the kitchen and now this. It's only the first day and I'm already driving you crazy."

"Non-sense puppet; you can ask me for anything and I will always try to do my best to help you."

I pulled him into a tight hug. Coming here was a miracle and it's been a long time since I felt like I could trust people and now I have two people I feel I could trust. "I'm sorry I interrupted your meeting." I let him go. "Carry on." I told them chuckling.

"You know you can come to me for anything right puppet?" I nodded my head at him and gave him a small smile.

"One more thing?" I stopped at the door and turned around to face him. "Can you please not tell my mother or father where I'm staying."

"Anything for you puppet." I smiled at him again before closing the door behind me.

I ran to my mother's cabin and grabbed my all of my suitcases and my duffle bag. It was hard to carry and it slowed me down, but I did not want to make a second trip back to the cabin and risk running into one of them.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_**I know it's a little short, but next chapter Mitchie's father will be coming into the picture. I'm trying to decide if I want to make it non-graphic, semi-graphic, or graphic. I'm thinking about semi-graphic, what do you think?**_

_**This story is going to be hard for me to write because I never really tried to write something like this before. So it's new for me too.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you are thinking, if you liked it, what you want to see, and how I should go about this story.**_

_**I really need review to help with this story because it's new territory for me.**_

…_**:::Cassandra1994:::…**_


	3. Chapter 3

This is just an Author's Note: I'm thinking about changing the couple from Nate and Mitchie to Shane and Mitchie is I'm going to be doing a vote before I write the next chapter:

1) Nate and Mitchie

2) Shane and Mitchie

3) Write two separate stories

I will have the next chapter up when I get an idea of who the pair up with who. Let me know.

...:::Cassandra1994:::...


	4. Chapter 4

_**So I tallied up all of the votes and the results are in! **_

_**It's a TIE! I know right. So the first person who reviews to this chapter and tell me what you want to see Mitchie with will win. (I didn't vote so mine doesn't count i.e. Nate and Mitchie for this story)**_

_**4 votes for Nate and Mitchie, 4 votes for Shane and Mitchie, and 3 votes for two separate stories.**_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_**(AN: Just so you all know Nate in this story is NOT the Nate that is in the movie. He was scrawny. This Nate looks like Nick Jonas NOW. He actually has muscles and super-hot!)**_

When I reached the three cabins that were away from camp I stopped and looked back towards camp hopping no one would see me. I let out a breath and set my stuff down at the door. I looked at the cabins that were on both sides of me. For once in my life I felt semi-safe.

"Mitchie?" A familiar voice called out to me making me jump.

I turned around and faced Nate. "Alright Nate, its official, you're stalking me." I smiled down at him and he walked up the stairs to me and picked up the majority of my suitcases.

"I think it's the other way around Mitch." He smiled at me and I averted my eyes from him. "It was you that found me on the dock and now you living as neighbors? I think you have a secret affection for me."

"You, Nathaniel Black, have found my biggest secret." I said sarcastically while blushing and walked into the cabin so he wouldn't see it.

"I knew there was something about you." He said from behind me and I laughed when he pocked me in the side. "Why are you moving cabins?"

I stopped laughing and moved my suitcases over to the far wall. "My father's coming here and staying with my mother." I shrugged my shoulder like it was nothing.

"Well now we can have sleepovers and paint each other nails." He said in a girly voice whiling sitting on my new bed and I smiled at him again.

I walked up to him and ran my hand through his curls. "I'll braid your hair, do your make up, I'll even put you in a dress to make you look pretty." I laughed and sat next to him and laid my head down on his shoulder and yawned and closed my eyes. _"Crying always made me tired."_

"You should go to sleep Mitch." I nodded my head I laid down next to him and he got up. "See you later."

"Stay." I mumbled out not wanting to be left alone.

"You sure?" I nodded my head and patted the mattress next to me.

He took my shoes off and then his and lay down on his back. "Goodnight Nate."

"It's mid-day Mitchie." He chuckled.

"Good day Nate." I mumbled and he once again chuckled.

"Good day Mitchie." I moved my over so my head was resting on his cheat and I brought my hand to lie next to my head. "Have a good sleep." He said and rubbed up and down my spine. Then only response I could give him was a very content sigh.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

When I woke up the sun was setting and I realized I miss all of my afternoon classes, but I didn't really care. I looked up and saw Nate sleep and I realized I was completely lying on top of him and his arms were circled around me.

"Nate." I whispered and shook him a little. He mumbled and pulled me tighter against him. "Nate, get up." I shook him harder and his eye flutter open and he removed his arms from me.

"Sorry." He whispered and got up to stretch.

"Had a nice sleep?" I asked him playfully and he collapsed face first back down on the bed. He nodded his head and buried the pillow in his face. "I can't understand you."

He flipped over onto his back. "I said your bed is more comfortable than mine."

"That's good for me. Now get up, I'm hungry." I told him putting my shoes back on my feet. When I look up at him he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and I gave a small barely noticeable smile. "Are you done?"

He nodded his head and lead to the door. Once outside he threw him arm around my shoulder in a very friendly manner and we made our way to the Mess Hall in comfortable silence.

When he opened the door for me, with his other arm still around me, everything became silent. I looked up and everyone was staring at us. We mad out way to the food line and got our food before taking a seat in the far corner away from everyone else.

"That was weird." I said taking a bite out of my taco.

He shook his head and swallowed his food. "Not really. You just walked in here with Nate from Connect 3. Not to mention his arm was around your shoulder."

Before I could say anything a loud bang echoed through the Mess Hall and every head turned to the door where a girl stood looking pissed. She scanned the room and I saw Nate shrink down in his seat.

"Nathaniel Black!" She yelled and started matching over to our table.

"Shit." He whispered. "Hey Caitlyn." He said a little too cheerfully.

"Don't _"hey Caitlyn"_ me. Where the hell have you been?!" I looked at her and noticed her foot tapping and tried not to smile. She looked pissed.

"You know, I've been around." I looked back at Nate and chuckled at him moving the focus from him to myself.

"Sorry, go on." I said to her. I glanced back at Nate and saw him smiling at me.

"Do I know you?" She asked me with a confused look on her face which soon turned to realization. "I do know you." She laughed and sat down next to me. "You're the girl that pissed off Tess in Brown class."

"Who the hell is Tess, and I didn't piss anyone off." I said defensibly. I didn't need any more trouble from anyone. I was in bad enough shape with my parents.

"You don't know Tess Tyler?" I eyed her like she was crazy. "She was the Barbie in the front raw wanting to be the first one to sing and Brown told her 'The finger picked you.'"

"Why is she pissed at me and I didn't want to sing in the first place?" I looked around the room and when my eyes landed on her she glared at me.

"She thinks she's the queen on Camp Rock just because her mom is T.J. Tyler. Plus it doesn't hurt that she sees you as competition." She turned back to Nate who froze mid bite. "I'm still not threw with you Nathaniel." She glared at him.

"Guilty," I said raising my hand in the air. "That's my fault. He was with me helping me move cabins and we went to sleep afterwards."

"You letting a girl fight your battles for you now Black?" She taunted him.

"So," I spoke trying to change the topic. "How long have to two been dating?"

They looked at each other and then looked at me.

"What makes you think we're dating?" He asked me placing his hands on the table and leaning into them.

I shrugged my shoulder. "You just have a dating vibe going on."

"We are _not_ dating." They both said at the same time. "He/She is _not_ my type." I looked between the two and laughed. "Stop copying me!" They both slammed their hands on the table and stood up. "_Me?_ You stop copying me!" I looked at both of them and it was like looking in a mirror. "Ugh!" They both slammed their bodies down in their chair and rolled their eyes.

I felt hands in top of my shoulder and turned around only to see my father and the laughter stopped and my smile fell from my lips. I looked at him my heart started pounding.

"Mitchie." He pulled my into a hug and I balled my hands into a fist and smiled a fake smile.

"Hey _dad_." I said and stiffly wrapped my arms around him.

"Your stuff is gone out of the cabin, where are you staying?" He stepped out of the hug and brought his hands to my shoulders and squeezed hard making my wince.

"I um thought you and mom need some time to yourself. I'm um" I looked to the side and saw Caitlyn. "I'm staying in the room with Caitlyn." I pulled out of his reach and stood next to Caitlyn. "Right Caitlyn?"

She looked at me then nodded her head. "Yup." She held her hand out and my father shook it. "Mitchie's staying with me and you must be her father. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Caitlyn." He said and smiled at her. "And who are you?"

"Nate Black sir." He held out his hand and smiled.

"How did you meet my daughter?"

I shook my head at him but stopped when my father looked at me. "We actually just met sir. Caitlyn introduced us."

"That's nice." He said and turned to me and pulled me into another hug. "You're lying Mitchie and you know how I feel about lying." He whispered into my ear and I shivered. "I want you to meet me outside in ten minutes and you better be in my cabin by 10:00 is that understood?" I whimpered and nodded my head and he let me go. "Have fun kids." He turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked curious.

I shook my head and looked at the clock it was almost 8:00 so that gave me two hours. "Can you do me a favor?" I didn't wait for them to answer me. "Can you both stay in here until he comes asking for me, then lie." I said. I looked at the kitchen door and ran outside to my cabin.

I lock the door behind me and slid down it, pulling my legs to my chest. Tears flowed down my face and wouldn't stop.

I got up and looked out of the window before making my way to my duffle bag and pulled out my razor. I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me and looked into the mirror.

"_Why the hell are you even here Mitchie? No one likes you. Do us all a favor and die."_

"_How much do you eat? You've gained a few pounds, go throw up."_

"_Go to hell Mitchie, no one will miss you."_

"_I told you never lie to me Mitchie." _I started having flashes in my head and everything around me became hazy. _He punched me in my stomach."_ I held my head down and tried to slow my breathing.

"_Please stop." I begged him crying as he tore my clothing off of my body. _I was 10 when he first started touching me and 12 when he went further.

_He laughed and forced my hand down his pants. "You see this baby girl, you _make_ me feel this way. I cried harder and tried to get away, but he only held me down._

"_Mama!" I called out over and over again until she came in the room and stood by the door. "Mama, help me!" I cried out for her and she only watched. "Please help me!" She walked over and took off of her clothing. _

I looked up back at myself. _"Connie , hold her down for me." He grunted out. She sat next to me and held me down while he finished taking off his clothing. "You like me touching you, don't you slut." I shook my head telling him no. I couldn't talk with me crying so hard. _

_He climbed of top of me. _I pulled my hair as sobs escaped my mouth. _She tied my hands to the bed post and sat back and watched. I cried harder as he entered me. _I backed away from the sink and fell into the tub.

_She stood up naked and I thought she was finally going to help me. She got on her knees and sat down on my mouth and started grinding against it whiling moaning. I couldn't breathe. _I turned the water all the way on cold and let the water wash over me.

_I knew I was going to pass out, I could feel it. I want to pass out and let this all be a dream. But it wasn't. I felt liquid go into me both in my mouth and private area._ I took the razor and quickly cut into my skin once then twice and laid my arm down next to me and watched as the blood flowed out of me and down the drain.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_**So, what do you guys think? You got a little look into her home life, I'm hoping you guys can distinguish between school and home. I was going to bring Shane and Jason, but I will leave that until next chapter.**_

_**Since Mitchie was only 12 she didn't know what was really know what was going inside of her that is why I put "liquid". I didn't want to be too descriptive too soon.**_

_**I hope I did everything to everyone's liking because it is really new territory for me as it is for you. **_

_**I know I'm a little slow on updating, but school is going to start soon and my schedule is going to be crazy! But I will try to update soon.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

…_**:::Cassandra1994:::…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Camp Rock**_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_**The first person who reviewed last chapter was CaitlynGeller4ever and she wanted the paring to be Nate and Mitchie so this story will officially be Nitchie!**_

_**I'm changing Nate's age from 17 to 18, it's important in this story for later on.**_

_**If anyone wants to give me ideas for this story I would really appreciated because I'm supper stuck right now. I know how I want to end it, but everything else is a major blank.**_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_**(AN: I am having major trouble writing this story. I'm finding out that stories like this is really not my thing and I don't really get a lot of inspiration while writing and while I am writing I have to stop myself from crying and thinking about people really go through things like this, but I will try to continue. Sorry if it's a little rushed.)**_

I didn't know how long I was sitting in the tub, I didn't know what time it was, and I didn't know how long I watched my blood flow down the drain. I didn't know anything, besides feeling weak.

The next thing I know there was banging and yelled on the front door. I shake my head and slowly stand up. I stripped my clothing and shoes and stand over the water letting the shower rain down on me.

The banging continued.

I slowly stepped out, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I made my way over to my bag and pulled out a gauze around my arm, swallowed two aspirins, and put on my long slevved robe before walking to the door and yanking it open.

"May I help you?" I ask him, but he only barged in. "Please come in." I said sarcastically and closed the door.

"What the hell happened in the Mess Hall?" Nate asked pacing back and forth and it started making me dizzy.

I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes. "Seriously stop pacing before I throw up on you Nate." He froze mid-step and came to sit next to me.

"Why won't you talk to me Mitchie." I would have rolled my eyes if they weren't already closed.

"If you haven't noticed, I talk to you more than I talk to anyone else."

"I mean about what's going on with you." He held my hand and I finally opened my eyes.

I shake my head and pulled my hand out of his. "Look Nate, you had a hard life growing up, but you found a way out of it. My life is my life, I can't escape from it. I'm not use to opening up to people, I'm not use to talking to people, I'm not use to people worrying about me, and I'm not use to hope, and I'm definitely not use to depending on anyone but myself. The only thing I am use to is my music and some form of abuse. That's just who I am."

He took my forearm and tried to pull me up, but I snatched it back with a yell. He rushed back down to me and gently pulled my arm over to him. "What's wrong with your arm?" He asked trying to roll the sleeve up but I held on to it. "Let go of the sleeve Mitchie." I shook my head and tried to pull my arm from him. "Let it go or I'll go get Brown." I rolled my eyes and slowly let it go and he rolled it up to my elbow then undid the gauze. "Mitchie."

I closed my eyes as water started to fill them and turned my head away from him.

"Why are you doing this?" He let his finger trail across the heeled scars and kept looking at the new ones. I shook my head. He let go with one hand and it turned my face towards his. I could feel his eyes looking into my closed ones and a tear escaped. "Why are you doing this?"

He hand moved to the side of my cheek and caressed my face. I opened my eyes and started at his. I took a deep breath. "Pain." Another tear fell and this one landed on his hand.

His eyes started to glisten. "Of course you in pain Mitchie."

I shook my head at him. "It _stops_ the pain." I whispered to him.

The water in his eyes slowly escaped and slid down his face. I brought my hand up and whipped it away with my thumb. He took my hand from his face and walked me to the bathroom. He turned on the light and stood behind me facing the mirror. "Tell me what you see."

I looked at him through the reflection and knotted my eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"Look at yourself and tell me what you see."

I rolled my eyes. "I see me. I have brown hair, brown eyes, and I'm wearing a robe." I told him like it was obvious.

I shook his head. "I mean really _look_ Mitchie. Tell me what you see whenever you see you reflection."

I took a deep breath and looked at myself. I didn't say anything for a while and just stared into my own eyes as they begin to sting with tears. "I'm worthless." Was the first thing I whispered. "I see trails of cuts and busies along my skin. I'm damaged, hurt, broken, weak, and tainted. I'm been ruined and no one wants me." _My father constantly rapes and beat me and my mother is no better._ "I've been beat and taken advantage of. I've been abused in every way you can think of." Tears falls down my face like a waterfall and won't stop. "I'm not pretty or good enough. I've _never_ been good enough. I'm flawed in every way."

He reached around me and gripped my hand. "What do you want to be?"

"I _want_ to be untouched. I want to be happy and loved. I want to feel beautiful. I want to smile without forcing it." I gave a weak smile. "I want someone to love me enough to protect and cherish me. I want to be strong."

He wrapped both of his arms around me and I squeezed his hand. "Tell me something you're good at Mitchie."

I smiled. "I'm good at singing and playing the guitar and piano."

"What else?"

"I'm good at writing songs."

"And…"

My smile fell off my face. "I'm good at being beat. I'm good at being called names. I'm damn near perfect at crying and _not_ screaming for help." A sob escaped my mouth. "I'm good at being _forced_ to do _things_ I _don't_ want to do."

I turned around in him arms and for the first time I had someone to hold me while I cried. I balled his shirt up in my hands cried. He lifted me up and sat me down on the sink counter and wrapped me in his arms until I my crying slowed.

"How do you feel when you are with me?" He asked against me hair.

"Safe. I feel safe when I'm with you." I gripped him tighter.

He tucked my hair behind my ear. "Do you what to know what I see when I look at you?" I shook my head no. I didn't want to hear him say I was worthless too. I didn't want to hear he degrade me like everyone else. "When I look at you in eyes Mitchie, I see _you_. You're beautiful."

I shook my head and tried to push him away. "Stop lying to me Nate!" I yelled and more tears came to my eyes.

He brought his hand to my chin and forced my eyes to look into his eyes and tears were streaming down his face. "Everything you've been through have made you who you are, the changes you've faced only make you stronger. You're beautiful to me and you have been since you ran out on that doc with a spider down your shirt."

"I'm damaged." I whispered out.

"Then let me help you place the pieces back together again." He whipped the tears from my cheek.

"You don't understand."

"Then help me understand. Tell me what you're going through. Trust me enough to know I'll never instinctually hurt you. Let me be the person you need me to be, the person I _want_ to be for you."

"I can't tell you." I told him and he took a step back.

He let out a heavy breath and looked at me. "Alright, but I'll be here if you need someone to talk to." He walked over to the tub and picked up the razor and placed it in his pocket. "Promise me you'll _try_ to stop cutting Mitchie."

I nodded my head. "I'll try to stop cutting. I promise." He walked out of the bathroom, but I stopped him before he could reach the front door. "Could you stay with me tonight, Please?"

He nodded his head and took off his shirt and shoes. "Do you mind if I take my pants off?" I shook my head and he laid down in my bed in his boxers. I picked up his clothes and folded them on the table before unfolding his shirt and taking it in the bathroom and changed into it.

I walked out and he smiled at me causing me to blush. I didn't say anything to him and he didn't say anything to me and we both went to sleep.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Later that night I work up to thunder and looked out the window only to see my father's face when lighting crackled across the sky.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_**What do you think? Let me know in a review.**_

_**What do you want to see later on in the story? **_

_**My birthday was yesterday (August 14), so I'm now officially 18!**_

…_**:::Cassandra1994:::…**_


End file.
